


In the Darkness, We Have Time to Pretend

by bloodofpyke



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodofpyke/pseuds/bloodofpyke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeyne POV; set post-Red Wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Darkness, We Have Time to Pretend

It’s weeks before she allowed herself to fall apart, and even then, only during the night. When everyone else is asleep, Jeyne let her world crash down around her, let herself writhe in the pool of memories she dare not touch in the light of day.

She doesn’t miss him; she cries out for him, is desperate for him. Huddled in bedding, covered in moonlight, she can still feel his tangle of hair on her face, feel the steady gaze of his eyes. Her hands scrape her skin and she imagined they were his hands, gentle even during war.

 _The Young Wolf’s widow._ The words beat a mantra into her, running through her veins, imprinting on her eyelids. They followed her everywhere, hitting the walls of her prison, echoing in her skull, the castle, the kingdom until she can’t take it anymore.

Her hands are still bruised from when they took the crown.


End file.
